Sombersong
SOMBERSONG was a Decepticon medic of some reknown. She has since left wartime service. History Sombersong's history is not common knowledge; in fact, you would be lucky to find any records about this mysterious healer. If you happen to ask her about her past she will most likely avoid the subject claiming it's too painful to remember. For those of higher rank however she will simply tell them this: 'I came from a small city that was destroyed in a battle eons ago. Its name is unimportant. My early times were one of a neutral before the First Great War began. I trained as a medic because I wanted to help improve our species and of course help those who were injured working. I graduated top of my class. When the war began I went to Crystal City and worked there as a medic. It was only recently that I was asked to work in the Decepticon medical ward. I was told that I didn't need to believe in the cause just that I believed in repairing their injured. I accepted as they paid much better.' Because of her tendency to sing sorrowful songs she was nicknamed "Woesinger" and "Siren of Woe" this eventually gave birth to her current name: Sombersong. She had never been to Earth so when she was stationed there she was interested in learning about its inhabitants. If anyone was able to dig up any history on her they would have to go to Crystal City which has her medical services on record (i.e. who she repaired how she repaired them patient survival rate reviews on performance). To go back further would take one to when she began her medical training where it was how long she trained what she trained in reviews on performance commendations and that sort of thing. To actually find when she was created and when however would prove extremely difficult but not impossible. If one does find it will give a date about one eon (approximately one million Earth years) before the First Great War and a location as Mecha which was a small city near Crystal City. Mecha no longer stands today. According to her Decepticon record which was recently created the reason behind her being hired on as a medic was because of the fact she had treated many warriors in the past thus saving their lives and that said warriors had given their accounts to their superiors. It is further noted that she had been seen fetching these injured warriors in the midst of a battle as well as after the battle when the fallen had been left behind for one reason or another. Other medics in Crystal City would back these noted actions up as well as give their accounts of her medical performance. Pre-MUX History Twin femmes Illustra and Sombersong were medics on Cybertron shortly before the third Cybertronian war. Their protege Aries found himself typically caught in the middle between the two sisters, whose relationship seemed to be quickly growing more estranged by the cycle. The strain ultimately led to their separation because of one act -- Illustra’s decision to join the Autobots. Sombersong didn’t agree with her sister’s more peaceful philosophy, and asked Aries to accompany her to Cuprahex. There, Aries saw Megatron for the first time… and as the Slag-Maker began to speak, Aries quickly found that he wasn’t able to turn away. He joined up with the Decepticons immediately thereafter with Sombersong. As time passed, Aries became more and more desensitized to the Decepticon Empire’s atrocities -- after all, Megatron was trying to bring peace to Cybertron, and the Autobot resistance was steadfastly refusing to lay down arms. When Crystal City was destroyed, however, Aries nearly decided to go AWOL and switch sides -- he had lived in Crystal City, he had known countless Cybertronians living there, and the Constructicons razed it without a second thought. While relations with Sombersong remained professional, even they began to grow strained with the passage of time. Sombersong disapproved more and more vehemently of the radical methods Aries utilized to get his results, and especially of the intimidation tactics that Aries had begun to use to force his decisions on others. MUX History: Years later on Earth Aries met both his original mentors, Illustra and Sombersong, once again. Sombersong still disapproved of Aries’s morality in the research and development of his projects, but by then, Aries had long since learned all he could from the aging femme. It was little surprise when she disappeared from Earth, never to be seen again -- and surprisingly, Illustra had vanished from the Autobot ranks as well. Apparently, the twins had finally reconciled and left the war behind, leaving to find their own way. +finger info Sombersong is a competent and dependable medical professional who is willing to brave battlefields to get to her patients even if it's at the risk of her own life. She stands behind her medical oaths and will not tolerate any patient trying to walk out on her before or during their repairs. Calming forcefulness usually wins out over belligerent hurt warriors. Pilots "HERB" as she like to refer to it which is the name she has given to the Hovering Emergency Repair Bay. Considered to be one of the best of the repaireons on the planet. Soft spoken yet strong willed. Likes to avoid questions concerning her past however it is possible to find out something about that past if one is willing to go researching for it. Pilots "Herb" the Hovering Emergency Repair Bay. Listens to the woes of others as they lay on the table sometimes comes up with inventive answers or at least is the voice of reason. Is curious and inquisitive about new things especially about Earth and its inhabitants. In order to let off stress she will either sing to herself or exercise in the training room. Will not willingly or knowingly kill another in fact hurting another - except to defend herself - is something she does not enjoy nor wishes to inflict. Note on 'Herb': The Hovering Emergency Repair Bay or HERB can carry one warrior at a time up to a size 13. It can be either manually operated from its mid-drift high controls or towed as it has a tow beam installed. HERB has a portable forcefield that can deflect attacks of up to 7 strength if a 8 or above attack hits it will flicker and die. This forcefield can be activated by manual or verbal command. If the forcefield is not hit it can stay active for up to 15 minutes at a time. For each 7 or lower strength hit it takes the active time will go down by 30 seconds to 1 minute. HERB has storage bins on its sides when medical supplies and parts can be kept. HERBs top speed depends on the size and weight of whom it carries a size 13 would make it go about 10MPH whereas a size 6 would make it go 24MPH (basically HERB will go 2MPH faster per size /lower/ based off of a size 13; ie size 10 = 19MPH size 3 = 30MPH.) . Sombersong's Velocity in Hovervan mode will decrease to 50MPH if she tows HERB. Players Sombersong was played by tetrareris ---- Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Female Transformers Category:Inactive Category:OCs Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Autobots